


Last Christmas

by Anonymous_Kraken



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Also inspired by Wham's last christmas, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Inspired by my best friend's fire spirit muse, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pitaya dragon is their dad, Sea Fairy and Fire Spirit are siblings, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Kraken/pseuds/Anonymous_Kraken
Summary: Aiden Draic is a mess. His boyfriend broke up with him just as November ended and he's been crashing on his sister's floor.Wham's Last Christmas is his only comfort, how can he ever move past such a love?
Relationships: Fire Spirit Cookie & Sea Fairy Cookie (Cookie Run), Fire Spirit Cookie/Knight Cookie (Cookie Run), Fire Spirit Cookie/Wind Archer Cookie (Cookie Run), Moonlight Cookie/Sea Fairy Cookie (Cookie Run)
Kudos: 23





	Last Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Multiversal_Misfit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multiversal_Misfit/gifts).



> Just something silly I threw together inspired by a conversation I had with my best friend 
> 
> Sea Fairy-Muiren  
> Fire Spirit- Aiden  
> Moonlight= Luna  
> Knight= Arthur  
> Wind Archer= Apollo  
> Pitaya Dragon= Pietro 
> 
> A lot of these human names are based on some friend's muses and are not something I picked because I don't often write these characters.

People were filled with joy everywhere, chasing each other with snowballs, admiring all the shining lights, clutching their hot drinks to try and combat the cold- Yes, the holiday season was truly upon them all, everyone seemed so happy and excited for the festivities to come. Well, not everyone was happy and excited. Not everyone shared in the jubilation. Muiren Draic would have been more keen on joining the festive atmosphere if she wasn't dreading heading back into her home. Don't get her wrong, she loved her home. It was next to the ocean and the waves that crashed below it always made for such a sweet lullaby. However, she had recently invited a certain someone to come and stay with her. And she knew what she would come home to before she even stepped inside. 

There, laying on the floor in a tangled blanket, was Aiden Draic. Her dear brother. Muiren sighed, the tale tell signs were all around him. Crumpled tissues, empty ice cream pint, disheveled appearance, and, most notably, Wham's Last Christmas blasting from the speakers. "Aiden…"Muiren knelt down beside the depressed husk of her brother. "Come on, you have to get up sometime." Aiden gave a grunt in response. "You don't understand my pain. Only Wham does." He stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. This had been more of the same since December started. Aiden's long time boyfriend, Arthur Penndragon, dumped him without much warning. Muiren would never say so to Aiden's face- But his relationship with Arthur did seem a bit...Tempestuous at times. Regardless, their breakup crushed Aiden. And seeing her normally cheerful, kind of annoying (but in an endearing way) brother like that- it tugged at Muiren's heart. Aiden was the fiery one, always there for her, even in her darkest times. She had been trying to help him, but all her attempts had fallen on deaf ears. 

"...Have you had dinner?" Muiren asked, swiftly changing the subject. Aiden sat up, his normally spiked up red hair falling limpy in his face. "Had a pint."  
"How long ago?" His sister inquired, making a face. "Uh.Maybe, like, three hours ago?" He responded, scratching his cheek. Muiren rubbed her temples. “Go take a shower while I start dinner.” There was no room to argue when she got like that, so Aiden went, grumbling the whole way. With another sigh, Muiren tied up her long blue hair and started cooking. Something simple, yet comforting would be for the best in this situation. She went for their father’s Irish stew recipe- Potatoes, onion, carrot, beef instead of mutton (Muiren never cared for the taste of it anyway), and stock all thrown into a pot and left to stew. Pietro seldom cooked after Aiden and Muiren hit a certain age, but he would whip up this stew if either of his kids were having a particularly hard time. He was a...Complicated man. High expectations were placed on them both, and Aiden particularly cared about their father’s approval. But, after they hit adulthood, Pietro was often in and out of their lives, only visiting a few times a year and calling every so often. Both went into science, biology, more specifically. Muiren following her passion for the ocean and becoming a marine biologist and Aiden following his love of reptiles and becoming a herpetologist. Both had to attend school for a long time in order to follow their respective paths, and Pietro seemed to have been impressed, but he hardly would let it show. Muiren had long given up trying to decipher what her father’s actions really meant. It would only lead to frustration. Regardless of his actions, Pietro’s strew was always a comfort to his kids- Which is why Muiren hung on to the recipe.  
When Aiden came out of the shower, his hair was pushed out of his face and Muiren caught a glimpse of the puffiness around his red-brown eyes. Arthur had really crushed him. Without a word, she moved from her spot near the stove and went over to wrap her arms around her brother. “It’ll be okay, Aiden. Someday you’ll get sick of Wham.” Aiden gave a short laugh, returning the hug. “That could never happen.” The siblings stood like that for a few moments, before Muiren pulled away to check on the stew as Aiden took a seat at the island. “Heartbreak is garbage, Ren, I don’t recommend it.” Muiren hummed, shaking a little salt and pepper into the pot. “I’ll take that under advisement.” She certainly hoped she wouldn’t have to go through what Aiden was experiencing- After all, she had just recently started dating the woman of her dreams, Luna Ligera. Luna was the warmest person she had ever met, ever gentle and effervescent. Her soft blue eyes and curly dark hair and kind smiles never failed to melt Muiren’s heart. Speaking of which, she had texted Muiren just a few moments ago. 

[Text from Luna 🌙] 

How goes things with Aiden? He feeling any better?

[Text to Luna 🌙]

Not really. Wham’s last Christmas is still on repeat. 

[Text to Luna 🌙]

Poor thing! :(  
What he needs is a new man! Someone better suited. 

[Text to Luna 🌙]

Have someone in mind?

[Text from Luna 🌙] 

Kinda. See if you can get him to come out one night :). 

[Text to Luna 🌙]

I’ll do my best. 

Despite all the complaining he did and the insistence he would be happier just staying inside and listening to Wham’s greatest hit, Muiren was able to get her brother out of the house. She had even got him to kind of put in effort, selecting a deep red button up and black jeans, a black leather jacket and yellow scarf hanging loosely from his neck, with red converse to complete the look. His hair was back in it’s usual spiked style and she had even forced some cologne on him. For her part, Muiren wore a light blue sweater dress, black leggings, and soft leather boots. She wore a long white coat and blue sequined scarf. Her light blue hair was tied back in a half up half down style- Aiden gave a whistle as he examined their reflections. “Damn we’re a good looking family.” Muiren snorted, but looked pleased. “Y’know..Even though I’m gonna be third wheeling, at least I’ll look good doing it.”  
“That’s the spirit. Come on.” 

And so the two met up with Luna at Erik’s bar, a very popular place downtown. Luna was the picture of elegance, her dark hair flowing in curls down her back, a deep blue dress adorning her form, star like details shining on the dark fabric. And even though she looked lovely, the person next to her was what captured Aiden’s attention. It was a man, tall and athletic, with leafy green hair. He wore dark wash jeans, a light green button up, and white vest. He wore a serious expression, but had the most striking green eyes Aiden had ever seen. “Aiden, Muiren...This is my good friend, Apollo. I hope you don’t mind I invited him out with us.” Apollo first took Muiren’s outstretched hand and then took Aiden’s. The moment their hands touched, there was almost a palpable reaction- An instant connection. The two men locked eyes and there was the faintest smile on Apollo’s lips. “Nice to meet you, Aiden.” Aiden grinned, Arthur finally leaving his mind. “The pleasure is all mine, Apollo.” 

And as the final notes of Wham’s Last Christmas trickled out of the bar’s speakers, Aiden and Muiren both felt that irreplaceable festive spirit.


End file.
